


Up

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic





	Up

The sex _was_ very pleasant, but it grounded her, too. It tethered her, one human adrift and weightless among countless uncaring others. It was one of the ties that bound. Though she knew from eleven hundred demon years that sometimes love was stronger, she hadn't a chance of seducing anyone to love her; she'd barely managed the actual sexual seduction.

But she _had_ managed it, and now she belonged to Xander as much as intercourse partners ever did. Some days that felt like almost enough to prove her existence.

On the days it didn't, she pestered Xander for more orgasms.


End file.
